I'll Be Your Angel 2015
by TinyMo2017
Summary: All she wanted was to be left alone. He wanted a woman that would care about more than clothes and money. When Hunter assigns Elis 'Angela as an assistant to the Undertaker they are less than pleased. Taker doesn't want a woman around him, let alone on with a host of issues. Will Taker and Elis'Angela help each other with their personal demons?


"They don't pay me enough to deal with this shit." That was thought that went through Sophia's head when she was shoved to the side by the group known to the WWE Universe as The Shield. She desperately wanted to give them a piece of her mind, but she knew where that would get her: in the unemployment line. She was walking down the hallway to her next client's lockerroom so she could give them their program for tonight.

Sophia ignoring the snobby looks from some of the divas that passed by her. This had been the case since she had started working here. It was no secret that Sophia wasn't exactly "diva" beautiful. She was reminded of that daily by the people that she worked with. Anytime she would come in with a smile on her face, it would quickly be wiped off by someone's cruel comment or action. So of course, there was no purpose in her trying to invite her ultimate crush to the bar to have a drink.

Arriving at her destination, she knocked on his door and waited. Hearing things shuffling around, the door finally opened up and there Taker stood there in all his glory and was staring at her. She was speechless for a moment. Even after he spoke, she still found herself speechless. Only when he stepped back inside and was going to close the door did she find her voice.

"Taker, wait! I have something for you." He huffed before turning around. She could easily tell that he wasn't in the best of moods. He leaned against the door frame. "What do you want?" Sophia handed him the program, trying to from herself not to shiver at his deep Texan accent. She thought it was best to leave so she didn't embarrass herself anymore. She only made it halfway down the hall until she heard heavy footsteps following her and someone yelling for her.

"Hey, come back! What the fuck does this mean?" He thrust the paper in her face. She glanced at the paper, and then looked at him. "It says that you have a match with CM Punk. You are supposed to wrestle him." Judging from the roll of his eyes, he was highly annoyed.

"This is impossible! Vince can't do this to me! I'm the Lord of Darkness!" He went on ranting and raving with his brogue becoming more pronounced the angrier he became. By now he was outside of his room and completely oblivious to the looks from his co-workers. Once again, she gathered her things, preparing to make her way to Triple H's room, until she heard her name.

"And then they send some idiotic bitch to tell me what they were too afraid to say." Sophia turned around. "Look, I know you're pissed but I don't need you to call me names. I get enough of it from everyone else."

"Obviously you don't because what type of stupid bitch would come to a person's door and knock, just to stare at them? Hell, you ain't all that pleasant to look at anyway…"

As he droned on and on, Sophia fought to choke back the tears that were threatening to slide down her face. Each comment was like a knife gash to her heart. But she wouldn't allow him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She went to open her mouth again, but all that came forth was a strangled cry. His glare returned to her face and he made his last scathing comment.

"Oh god, the Ugly duckling is not only stupid, but she's a fucking cry baby. Jesus, you make me sick. Get the fuck out of my sight." With that, he stepped back into his room and slammed the door.

Sophia clutched the stack of papers to her chest and bit her lip in a desperate attempt to not shed a tear. Feeling eyes on her back, she turned around to see that the confrontation had gathered an audience, some of them such as Cameron and Cody Rhodes snickering and outright laughing. Others like Rey Mysterio were shaking their heads and looking at her with sympathy before walking away. She had no choice but to keep pushing ahead.

By the end of the day, Sophia heard 10 more scathing comments to her about her run in with the Taker. But as she got in her raggedy Toyota, she knew where she would find relief, and it was in the shape of a razor.


End file.
